Crying In The Rain
by CatsPrivateBedroom
Summary: Things aren't looking too good... What will it take for both of them to realize they should just give in and make it work? Jazz x Prowl


**Hello everyone! I'm CatsPrivateBedroom and as you can see I have written another story that I hope you will all enjoy! A song inspired this story. The song is called Cryin' in the Rain. It is by the ItaloBrothers.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**Units Of Time As I Use Them:**

**Nano-klick : Second**

**Klick : Minute**

**Cycle : Hour**

**Joor : Day**

**Orn : Week**

**Decacycle : 3 Weeks**

**Groon : Month**

**Metacycle : Year**

* * *

"Hey Prowl. What are you up tonight?"

Prowl didn't even look up as he replied, "Same as every night Jazz, work."

Jazz nodded and looked at the one he loved with sad optics. He couldn't bring himself to tell the tactician that he loved him with his whole spark. He knew that it would not change anything. He knew in his spark that no matter how the SIC felt about him, things would never change. "I'll see you later then?"

The tactician continued to work as he replied, "Yeah."

Jazz sighed and walked away from the SIC's office. Why couldn't Prowl see that TIC loved him so much? Jazz continued to walk down the corridors. He felt his spark break. He wanted Prowl to be his. He had never wanted a bot as much as he wanted Prowl. He wanted to belong to Prowl. He wanted to be with him until both their sparks perished.

Prowl continued to do his work until passing out at his desk. He woke up after a few cycles and looked out the window. He loved Jazz so much. He knew in his spark that Jazz was the one for him. But he didn't know how to tell him. He had not told Jazz yet, because he figured that nothing would change. He would still spend most of his time devoted to his work and spend little time with Jazz. How was that fair to the saboteur?

The SIC was about to sit back down when Ratchet came running into his office. "Prowl!"

Prowl turned around and looked at the medic confused. "Where is the fire Ratchet?"

The medic scoffed. "I need you to come to the med bay. And when I say 'come to', I mean right now."

"Why? I have work I need to complete."

"Prowl… It…" Prowl waited for the medic to continue. "It is Jazz."

Prowl's helm shot up. "What about Jazz?"

"He… He isn't going to make it. I have made him the most comfortable that I can. But… He won't make it through the night... He is asking for you…"

Prowl took off out of his office and down the hall and continued to run until he got to the med bay. He went in and called out. "Jazz?!"

"Prowl? Is... that… you?" Prowl followed the sound of the TIC's voice and found him. The sight of Jazz made his spark clench. Prowl sat down next to him and held tightly to one of the saboteur's servos.

"Jazz… I need to tell you something…"

"You can tell me anything Prowl."

He looked at his friend and smiled at him. "Jazz… I should have told you this sooner and I am truly sorry that I didn't. Jazz… I… I love you." Prowl burst in to tears but continued, "I am sorry that it took you getting so badly hurt for me to admit it to you. I love you so much Jazz."

Jazz squeezed Prowl's servo a little tighter. "I forgive you. I love you too, Prowl." Jazz smiled a little."Can you do me one last favour?"

"Anything Jazz, anything."

"Kiss me?"

Prowl smiled through his tears. "It would be my pleasure." Prowl stood up and kissed Jazz.

"I love you, Prowl."

"I love you too, Jazz."

"Promise me… That you will never forget me."

"I will never forget you Jazz. I promise."

Jazz smiled a little. "I'm glad." Jazz's optics started to fade out.

Then he was gone… Prowl slid to the floor and cried. "Jazz… I am so sorry that it took me so long to realize that I love you…"

* * *

Prowl awoke with a knock on the door he looked around and realized he was in his office again. He must of come back after…

"Prowl?"

Prowl looked up at the medic. "No."

"Prowl? Are you okay?"

"Get out!"

"Prowl? What is wrong with you?!"

"You bring nothing but bad news! GET OUT!"

The medic blinked. "Eh? I was just here to tell you that your yearly scan is tomorrow… What has gotten into you?"

"…Jazz…" Prowl's spark clenched.

"Eh? The saboteur? What about him?"

"He… He's… Dead…"

"Prowl? What are you talking about? Jazz is not dead. He just left the med bay. He was just in for his yearly scan a cycle ago. He may be a little insane at times but I promise you he is very much alive."

Prowl smiled and looked up. "Thank you Primus!"

Prowl ran out of his office and went on the hunt for Jazz. He headed for the rec room first. The rec room was were Jazz could usually be found. The doors swished open and sure enough there was Jazz sitting at one of the tables drinking his energon and reading a data pad. Prowl looked over and saw many of his team mates. He looked back at Jazz and he called out to him.

"Jazz."

Hearing his name being called the saboteur looked up and was a little shocked to see that it was Prowl who had called his name. Prowl went straight to Jazz and pulled him up so that he was standing next to him.

"Prowl? Is something-" He kissed the TIC. "Prowl?"

The other bots started to look at the two of them. Ratchet walked in and sat next to Wheeljack.

"Jazz I love you. I want you and I need you. I know that most bots wait until after a few metacycles of dating but my spark can't wait that long… Jazz… Will you bond with me?"

Jazz started to cry. "Yes. Yes I will bond with you." Prowl smiled and kissed his lover.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey Everyone! Hope you all enjoyed! Hope you review and tell me what you think of it. Until next time!**


End file.
